<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning, Love by Serenity4Lifeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839501">Morning, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee'>Serenity4Lifeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, soft, they in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Oikawa and Iwaizumi's wedding and their future is looking pretty bright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagsivity's fic archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(They're married and in love.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Oikawa woke to the soft sound of breathing, the morning sun shining through the window as he stretched. When he curled back in and looked around he found himself facing Iwaizumi who lay asleep, features relaxed and content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He shifted closer, tucking his head under Iwaizumi’s chin so he could press a kiss to his neck, lips moving to leave more kisses on the warm skin. As he did Iwaizumi stirred and soon there were arms secured around his waist, pulling him closer as Iwaizumi pressed them against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “How’d you sleep?” Iwaizumi mumbled into his hair. Oikawa smiled, pushing himself the slightest bit up so they were face to face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Great,” he replied, watching as Iwaizumi’s eyes opened to meet his. “Hajime, do you know what today is?” Iwaizumi leaned forwards, kissing the tip of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I would hope so,” he said, forehead bumping Oikawa’s. “It’s kind of a big deal.” Oikawa smiled, searching for Iwaizumi’s hand before interlocking their fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hajime,” he said softly, bringing their intertwined hands up between them. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi smiled, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s hand and using it to pull him closer so he was nearly on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We are and we have a whole week to celebrate before we have to go back home,” Iwaizumi said. “So, what’s on the agenda today, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi Tooru</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oikawa didn’t hesitate before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Sex and cuddles,” he said matter of factly. “Today we thoroughly consummate our marriage and don’t do anything that means leaving this hotel room.” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and Oikawa kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “That’s a very lazy day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We have all week,” Oikawa replied. “I am not leaving this hotel room today.” Iwaizumi let his fingers run through Oikawa’s hair, untangling a few of the strands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Then I guess we’re not doing anything today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ah, ah, ah,” Oikawa said. “Sex and cuddles.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Except sex and cuddles.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>